


What's It Gonna Be?

by hbics



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/F, Friends to Lovers, generic au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8325034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hbics/pseuds/hbics
Summary: Ashley and Ruby start out as childhood friends, but as they grow up they realize there's more between them than they thought.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jungle_ride](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungle_ride/gifts).



> prompt: sweet, childhood friends to something more, fun, flirty, youthful, reckless.  
> it's a fanmix & small bits of fic so I hope it's enough of a ficmix for you and i hope you enjoy!

♬ [8TRACKS](http://8tracks.com/hbics/what-s-it-gonna-be)

 

**Oceans +** _Misterwives_

so can we, stay forever-ever like this and  
laugh and love in this happy bliss and as  
time runs through our fingers this  
love, this love will stay and linger so

 

| 

They're twelve years old playing in Ruby's backyard, running through freshly fallen leaves and jumping into the piles they've already made when Ashley comes up with the idea of making friendship bracelets.

They're small and simple and Ruby points out they don't need mementos of their friendship because they know they're going to be friends forever.

Still, neither one ever takes theirs off.

\- - -  
  
---|---  
  
**Girlfriend**   **+** _Icona Pop_

all i need in this life of sin is me and my girlfriend  
down to ride till the happy end, is me and my girlfriend  
  
where would you be, be without me  
We'll never find out

| 

"Hey Ash, what are you up to tonight?" Ruby bounds onto Ashley's bed like an excited puppy.

"Studying." Ashley looks up from her textbook.

They're in college and though they don't always agree on what's the best use of their time, they're still inseparable.

"Come out for drinks with me. I'll pay." Ruby fakes an exaggerated pout and Ashley caves.

"What would you ever do without me?" Ruby smiles.

\- - -  
  
**Late To The Party**   **+** _Kacey Musgraves_

they're blowing up our phones, asking where we are  
just say we're almost there; we ain't even in the car  
you're rolling one for two & i'm still picking out my shoes  
i'm never late to the party if i'm late to the party with you

| 

"Ruby you look beautiful, and we're late." Ashely shakes her head when her friend asks for the fourth time which top looks the best on her. 

They do this every party, pre-drinking, getting ready together and between joking around and talking about everything and nothing, three hours have passed.

Despite her complaining, Ashely doesn't really mind. She'd rather spend her time with Ruby than trying to interact with people she's spend the last four years getting to know and doesn't particularly care for.

 - - -  
  
**1000 Times**   **+** _Sara Bareilles_

back of the room, looking at you  
counting the steps, between us  
  
a hundred and five little blades in a line  
from your skin to mine, and i feel it  
  
eyes on the ground, but i can't look up now  
don't wanna give it away, my secret

|    


Ashley's sitting on a couch in the corner of the party, drink in hand. She's watching Ruby work the party when Ashley becomes acutely aware of how much of her attention Ruby is taking... 

and how much she wants to be one of the people she's flirting with.

 

\- - -  
  
**I'd Rather Be With You**   **+** _Joshua Radin_  
  
i need to be bold  
need to jump in the cold water  
need to grow older with a girl like you  
finally see you were naturally  
the one to make it so easy when you show me the truth  
yeah, yeah i'd rather be with you  
say you want the same thing too

| 

They're walking into their apartment, drunk, and amidst the touching, giggling and and incoherent babbling, Ashley asks

"Ruby, we're going to grow old together, right?".

There's something in her eyes that Ruby hasn't seen before and it scares her a little, but she answers yes.

They fall asleep staring at each other.

 

\- - -  
  
**Stand By You** **+**   _Rachel Platten_

  
yeah, you're all I never knew I needed  
and the heart—sometimes it's unclear why it's beating  
and, love, if your wings are broken  
we can brave through those emotions, too  
'cause I'm gonna stand by you

| 

"Hey Ash, you ok?" Ruby asks her friend as they head out for coffee the next week.

Ashley looks up, confused. "Sorry?"

Ruby's heart skips a beat and she's aware of exactly how much of Ashley's attention she wants. And she's worried she might not get it, so instead of a hug she offers reassurance.

"You know you can tell me anything, and whatever you're working through I'll be here to work it through with you."

\- - -  
  
**What's It Gonna Be?**   **+** _Shura_

do I tell you I love you or not?  
cause I can't really guess what you want  
if you let me down, let me down slow  
if you let me down, let me down slow  
if you got feelings for me  
you just gotta speak honestly

| 

Ashley's not entirely sure how it happens, she remembers babbling, trying to get words out to tell Ruby exactly what she meant when she said wanted them to grow old together, but she barely got the words out and now her lips are on Ruby's and she's finding it hard to think about anything else at all.

   
  
**Heartbeat**   **+** _Madi Diaz_

i mapped out every moment, every word  
i was at the end long before  
you move your lips I stop and listen  
i try to fight but I can feel it  
  
Pulling me, pulling me close  
Suddenly your heartbeat, heartbeat  
Says everything I need to know

| 

Ruby's pulling Ashley down the hallway towards her bedroom. She doesn't know if it was her or Ashley that started this but she doesn't really care.

She knows she barely let Ashley get her feelings out before it started, so it could have been her. It's definitely Ruby who's pulling her friend down onto her bed with her as she continues to kiss the face she's known and loved all her life.

 

\- - -  
  
**Fidelity**   **+** _Regina Spektor_

i never love nobody fully  
always one foot on the ground  
and by protecting my heart truly  
I got lost in the sounds  
  
i hear in my mind all these voices  
i hear in my mind all these words  
i hear in my mind all this music  
and it breaks my heart

| 

"I think in a way I knew as soon as we got out of high school." Ruby's running her hand through Ashley's hair.

They're lying in the same bed talking like they've done a thousand times before, except this time it's following something they've never done before.

"I feel stupid, because I wasted all this time for us dating people I never could fully give myself to because you were here, and I've always loved you."  
  
**I Have Been A Fire**   **+** _Luke Sital-Singh_  
  
i have been a fire  
burning from below  
hot enough to know  
i have been a fire

you were just a flower  
always just a flower  
gentle like a rose  
with charred and blackened toes

| 

"Hey, don't be hard on yourself." Ashley places her hand on Ruby's stomach. "I only really admitted it to myself a week ago." She looks up at Ruby's face. "But I think the feelings were there before."

She smiles and gently bumps her head against Ruby's, "and hey, maybe I was so confused about whether you felt the same way because it's not like anything's really changed..."

Ruby laughs, "I guess we just thought these feelings were because we were best friends."

\- - -  
  
**Bring On The Wonder**   **+** _Susan Enan_

bring on the wonder  
bring on the song  
ipushed you down deep in my soul for too long  
bring on the wonder  
we got it all wrong  
we pushed you down deep in our souls, so hang on

| 

"Ruby, we've been to dinner a thousand times together already this is ridiculous." Ashley is looking at the ornate dinner invitation Ruby just placed in her hand.

"Ash, we wasted a lot of time not going on on ridiculous dates and being overly romantic in public. We've got a lot to make up for. Formal wear is a necessity." Ruby takes a exaggerated bow.

"I'll see you at eight."  
  
**Charmed Life**   **+**   _Joy Williams_

it's easier said than done, it's true, it's true  
but count your kisses one by one, we're living proof

we're living a... charmed life, charmed life  
you and i, a charmed life, ohhhh ohhh  
just sit tight, don't you even think about going anywhere

| 

 

                                               ♥  
  
**Author's Note:**

> I loved the idea of Ashley and Ruby as childhood friends and so I went with it.  
> (I think you might have even got me shipping it a bit.)


End file.
